emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor's New Wiki:Manual of Style
Grammar and Punctuation When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the english language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for The Emperor's New Groove fans. #Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Capitalization #Capitalize the first word of every sentence. (eg. Later, Kuzco causes the class to have an octupled homework.) #Capitalize proper nouns. (eg. Kronk Pepikrankenitz) #Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. (eg. "The Bride of Kuzco") For a full list visit ''''Capital Community College's ''Guide to Grammar and Writing Punctuation In addition to basic punctuation, it is important to know how to punctuate titles. Titles are always either in italics or inside quotation marks. Italics Italics are used for large works like movies, television series, books, songs and albums. :'Examples:' :*The Emperor's New School'' :*''My Funny Friend and Me'' To use italics on Wikia place two single quote marks before and after the title: :Emperor's New Groove These are single quotes ('), not double quotes ("). Alternately, highlight the title you want to put in italics with your mouse and click the "I''" button in the toolbar above the edit box (in between the B for bolding and AB for the Internal link). Quotation Marks Quotation marks are used to enclose things that are part of a larger work, such as episodes. :'Example:' :*"Rabbit Face" A shortcut to add quotation marks around a title is to click on the set of quotation marks in the Edit Tools below the edit box. This will put a set of quotation marks into the edit box. You can also highlight a title and click the quotation marks to add them. This works with many of the other items in the Edit Tools box. Links To link to another article inside Emperor's New Wiki, you must put [[]] around it. To link to an article in Wikipedia, use wikipedia: and put the article title inside. Links appear as green, like this, but if you've already clicked them before, they will show up as a darker green tone, this way. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. External links will show up as this color. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up, but there are some exceptions to this. :'Examples:' :*Mr. Flaco Moleguaco :*an article about the Inca empire Links to Character Articles When referencing a character, a majority of the time they can be referred to by just their first name, e.g., Kronk instead of Kronk Pepikrankenitz. To assist with creating links inside pages, redirects have been created to character's full names. This reduces the amount of typing without affecting the appearance of a link. :'Examples:' :*'Kronk' works just the same as 'Kronk Pepikrankenitz' and 'Kronk' :*'Mr. Moleguaco' works just the same as 'Mr. Flaco Moleguaco' and 'Mr. Moleguaco' If it is necessary to have the link display something other than the title of the link, that information should be placed after the pipe (the vertical bar) inside the link: 'Pacha's daughter'. Page styles Real world articles Real world articles include any mainspace pages that are written from the real world perspective. This might be information about cast, crew, or anything on the topic that isn't at ''The Emperor's New Groove universe. Whenever one of these articles must cite references or links that aren't in this wiki, the text must be different from the other links. Online game articles Articles for online games follow a pattern. They are always shown this way: In the beggining of the article, the message shown when you are starting the game appears in bold. On the right side, at the top, the game's title screen appears. Below it, there are the rules, where the exact things shown at the game's rules screen are typed, with bold text to separate the sections instead of section headings. Below, there is a section explaining the gameplay, where the editors can use their own words, and in the left side there's a screen grab of the gameplay. Under the gameplay section, the quote shown when the player loses the game is written. Movie articles In The Emperor's New Groove and Kronk's New Groove's pages, there's an initial description of what the movie is, and then the plot section is divided in various subsections that tell about each part of the movie, since the movie pages are too big for only one section. There must be a detailed description for each part, and likely one image.